


Это всегда больно

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: АУ, далекий постканон, третий сезон не учитываетсякусочек АУ, в которой Макс после школы едет в Калифорнию к Билли, и они встречаются. спасибо внутрикомандным хэдканонам.Размещение:запрещено без разрешения автора
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/adult!Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Kudos: 6





	Это всегда больно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ildre_Auskaite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/gifts).



> АУ, далекий постканон, третий сезон не учитывается  
> кусочек АУ, в которой Макс после школы едет в Калифорнию к Билли, и они встречаются. спасибо внутрикомандным хэдканонам.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

В комнатах пахло утренней летней свежестью, все окна были раскрыты, и стояла пугающая тишина — Билли уже забыл, когда в последний раз в квартире было так тихо. Ни музыки, ни голосов, ни даже отдаленного топота шагов за стенами — казалось, тишина застыла вообще во всем доме. Тишина и чистота — на полках, в шкафах, в комоде в спальне и на журнальном столике в гостиной, где обычно был полный бардак. А сейчас — ничего, ни одного напоминания, потому что Билл постарался на славу: как только Макс свалила, он тут же разделался с ее забытыми вещами.

Безжалостно и с каким-то маниакальным рвением опустошил ее полки в шкафу, выбросил старые босоножки из тумбочки в прихожей, все безделушки, оставленные в ванной резинки для волос, какие-то серьги на комоде, да что мелочиться — сразу закинул в мешок оставленную ею звенящую коробочку с браслетами и кольцами.

Он знал, что она не вернется за ними.

В мусорку полетели все книжки, все ее журналы, забытая тетрадь с конспектами из универа, хлопковая пляжная сумка, висевшая на ручке двери, мятая майка для сна, найденная под подушкой на диване в гостиной — Билли рыскал по квартире, словно ищейка. И теперь он добился своего — в квартире не было ни намека на присутствие Макс, и ее, собственно, рядом с ним больше не было.

Да и плевать. Пусть проваливает. Пусть катится на все четыре стороны. Сучка.

Соседка по площадке смотрела на него очень взволнованно и удивленно, пока он, чуть ли не рыча, таскал весь этот хлам на улицу, чтобы с силой зашвырнуть в контейнер. Потный и уставший от уборки он тяжело поднимался по лестнице, совершенно не обращая внимания на всех, кто мог бы встретиться на пути.

Потому что перед глазами до сих пор стояло лицо Макс — и даже сейчас, когда он, тяжело облокотившись на раковину, сгорбился у зеркала. Только закроешь глаза и вот опять — Макс в темноте спальни вчера, когда они с Билли встретились взглядами; когда она сидела на нем, обхватив бедрами, горячая, родная, в одурительной безумной близости — поначалу такой страстной, что Билли на секунду подумал, что это не может быть прощанием. Но им все и было — Макс остановилась, слегка отодвинулась, в спальне наступила пугающая жаркая тишина, в которой слышались только тяжелые прерывистые дыхания.

Что, если бы Билли тогда не поднял к ней лицо и не стал бы смотреть Макс в глаза? Но он не чертов трус, поэтому посмотрел — и понял все мгновенно.

По ее морщинке между бровей и искривленному приоткрытому рту, по ее взгляду, в котором смешалось сожаление вместе с удивлением и тоской.

Он включил холодную воду и сразу же ополоснул лицо, отгоняя всю эту чушь, весь вчерашний вечер, когда не было ссор — в которых они жили последний месяц, доводя все до края; когда Макс пришла веселая с посиделки с одногруппницами в баре, в своей любимой джинсовой юбке и обтягивающей футболке с Металликой. Макс была накрашена, и Билли, сидевший в это время на диване, скользнул по ней горячим внимательным взглядом — стройные ножки, алые губы, волосы немного растрепались от ветра в машине, Макс не любила закрывать окна; с ума сойти, какой красивой она была в то мгновение — в момент, когда переступила порог дома, и они тихо поздоровались.

Вода обожгла лицо — Билли продолжал и продолжал умываться. И издеваться над собой — потому что вспомнил, что Макс сегодня утром никому не звонила и, кажется, в кармане ее кожаной куртки, когда она в спешке схватила ее со спинки кресла, зазвенели ключи.

Наверняка уже договорилась со своими подружками насчет квартиры. Все спланировала. Билли растер щеки до красноты. Ворот футболки промок, он рывком стащил ее с себя, выпрямляясь.

Да, они были разными. Потусовались какое-то время вместе, привет и пока, и пошла нахрен, это же не конец света. Тогда почему так хреново?

Он застыл, зацепившись затуманенным взглядом за следы на своей коже в отражении. В белом свете лампы они выглядели еще ярче — красный след от ее зубов на стыке плеча и шеи, легкие борозды от ногтей, когда Макс вчера прижималась к нему и с силой сжимала руки, дрожа от возбуждения.

Следы ее помады — растертые, а где-то можно было рассмотреть маленький полукруг от губ, словно следы выстрелов. Как иронично: один, самый яркий, слева у сердца. Еще один — чуть ниже соска справа, Билли провел по ним пальцем, стараясь стереть, но помада у Макс была что надо и только размазывалась сильнее.

Красотка. Контрольный выстрел она сделала сегодня — когда, матерясь в ответ на его крики и послав его куда подальше, хлопнула дверью и ушла. Попадание прямо в голову, сто из ста, детка. Билли оскалился, не отводя взгляда от себя по ту сторону зеркала — разве не к этому все шло, разве он не чувствовал, что их конец близок?

Все уходят. У всех кончается терпение. Таков уж мудак Билли Харгроув. Макс нихрена не была исключением, разве он не был готов?


End file.
